Doula at Yale
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Doula starts College at Yale University.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Freshman move in day for Doula at Yale University when Luke and Lorelai are pulling into the parking lot

''we're here!'' Lorelai says and looks back at Doula

''you excited sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I gu...ess.'' Doula says

Lorelai reaches back and rubs Doula's thigh softly seeing that she's getting homesick already.

''it's gonna be great sweetie don't you worry you're gonna have a ton of fun college it's suppossed to be one of those greatest times of you're life.'' Lorelai tells her

''how would you know?'' he asks her

''because I went to Rory's first night welcome to Yale party and spent the night with her sleeping on the floor next to her bed.'' Lorelai tells him

Dola smiles ''you did Auntie Lorelai?'' Doula asks her

''I sure did sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''you never told me that

''oh well yea I did.'' Lorelai tells him

''now come on sweetie lets go get you all registered and checked in and move you in and up to your dorm.'' Lorelai tells her

Doula takes a deep breath ''okay.'' she says and gets out of thier Dragonfly Inn SUV

''hun will you stay here with the stuff while I go and get her checked in so she can get her keys to her dorm?'' she asks him

''oh yea sure.'' he says

''okay come on hun.'' Lorelai tells Doula

'okay.'' Doula says and they start walking

''so um where are we suppossed to go?'' Doula asks her while looking at the map with her

''uh well.'' Lorelai studies the map

''I think over there to that bulding where the sign says freshman registration come on.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Doula says and follows her

Lorelai and Doula get her all checked in and they go back to the Suv with Luke leaning against the opened trunk.

''hey you get all checked in and set?'' Luke asks her

''yup!'' Doula tells him

''good.'' he says and starts making things easier to carry up and into her dorm putting as much stuff in bags and boxes as possible and making it easier to carry up to the dorm.

Luke sees someone with a cart on wheels with stuff inside the cart.

''now that's what we need!'' he says

''that's a great idea!'' he says

''yea.'' Doula says carrying a heavy box sweating

''come on Uncle Luke.'' Doula tells him and starts walking to her dorm that's a little far from the parking lot 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They take Doula's stuff up in the elevator to the 4th floor and find Doula's puts her stuff down and unlocks the door and picks it up and brings it inside and puts it down on her desk.

''oh wow it's a lot more spacious than the one we saw when we came on the Yale tour.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea I guess.'' Doula says and eyes the twin bed sitting on just a couple of springs bed thing on the floor basically

''don't worry sweetie we can get bed risers to raise your bed off the floor a little bit more so you can fit the empty boxes underneath it or I can go out and get whatever you need or can think of just make me a list if you think of anything while you are unpacking.'' he tells her

''okay sounds good.'' she says

Doula opens a draw to her dresser in the dorm.

''oh!'' Doula says

''what?'' Lorelai questions her

''cork liners for the draws and the back of the desk on the gross plain wall so I can like hang stuff up on the cork and make it look cool and pretty.'' Doula tells her

''oh you're right that would look good!'' Lorelai says

Doula looks around

''and how about 2 cutains one for over the nasty window over there and one for the closet when you first walk in the door.'' Doula says

''you're right!'' Lorelai tells her

''we got another trip to make today!'' Lorelai tells her

Doula picks up her foot and looks at the bottom of her sock which is black already from the floor.

''a swifter to clean this nasty floor!'' Doula says

'oh you're totally right!'' Lorelai says

''wow I am a really bad aunt for not thinking about getting these kind's of things.'' Lorelai says

''no you're not!'' Doula tells her

''ur an amazing aunt we just didn't know or couldn't think of what else I might need!'' Doula tells her

''thank you.'' Lorelai says and smiles and starts to unpack Doula more

''okay I'm tired I need a break.'' Doula tells her

''yea me too lets go shopping and we can finish putting this place together when we get back.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Doula says

''come on hun.'' Lorelai tells Luke

they leave the dorm together and Doula locks it up and they head back to the SUV.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Doula are shopping around Target with Luke following and Doula gasps.

''what sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''a mirror one of those long ones that you can see your entire body for the back of the door.'' Doula tells her

''oh right!'' Lorelai says

''first aid kit with everything in it and a box of small tools?'' Luke asks them and picks them up

''right now we're thinking!'' Lorelai says

''lets see we already got your mini fridge and microwave and reading lamp for over ur bed and desk lamp, cases of water to stick in ur mini fridge,bathroom stuff,paper towels,tissues,laundry detergent stuff and dryer sheets,rugs,ect.'' Lorelai says

''liners?'' Doula questions

''for?'' Lorelai questions

''my closet to put my shoes on in the bottom of my closet underneath my hanging thing that has all my towels and shower stuff on it.'' Doula tells her

''and oh more hangers for my closet so I can hang up more of my clothes that I still have to unpack and hooks for my wall to hang up all my stuff.'' Doula tells her

''Uncle Luke you can still hang up all my stuff on my wall right?'' Doula asks him

''oh yea sure sweetie.'' he tells her

''I just have to find picture wire.'' he tells her

''okay hun you go find that.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh a clock and an ironing board and an iron and wait are you even allowed to have an iron?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh you're right and I don't know.'' Doula tells her

''and oh an extra blanket.'' Lorelai picks one up and puts it in the carriage

''for?'' Doula asks her

''your bed because I don't want you to freeze and want you just to be warm and comfortable for when you're studying because it seemed awfully cold in your dorm.'' Lorelai tells her

''a coffee pot.'' Doula says

''oh god yes you won't be able to live without your uncle's coffee1'' Lorelai tells her

Doula just smiles ''oh yea I know that!'' she says

''this is all way too much!'' Doula says

''no it's not and it's all necessary stuff and it's much too little stuff we need to go big!'' Lorelai tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

still at Target

''so can we think of anything else?'' Lorelai asks her

''nope I think we're done.'' Doula tells her

''okay well lets go pay and then head back to your dorm kido.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Doula says

Doula and Luke follow Lorelai who is pushing the carriage to the check out lanes.

Lorelai gets everyhting paid for and helps them carry the bags to the suv and get them in the trunk and get in the suv and head back to Doula's dorm at Yale.

When they get to Doula's dorm they find a parking space and park and bring all doula's stuff to her dorm and she unlocks the door and they bring the stuff inside the room and Doula runs her hand thru her hair.

''hey you okay sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea just tired I guess.'' Doula tells her

''well we'll get you all the rest of the way unpacked and your bed made and then we'll leave so you can sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm no I can't.'' Doula tells her

''what why?'' Lorelai asks her

''got a orientation session in an hour.'' Doula tells her

''how many sessions do you have?' Lorelai asks her

''a few everyday until school actucally starts.'' Doula tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea I know it sucks and is going to be broing just sitting there listening to them talk about stuff I probably already know or learn and it will hopefully help me adjust to being and living here in the long run right?'' Doula asks her

''yea that's a great way to look at it!'' Lorelai tells her and starts to unpack her more

Luke starts hanging stuff up on Doula's wall like she's asked him to.

''so you can't even do dinner with us tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm no I can't I have to have dinner with my floor mates tonight it's a get to know you sort of thing.'' Doula tells her

''well that kind of sucks I kind of just wanted to have one last good-bye dinner with you.'' Lorelai tells her

''well it won't really be a good-bye dinner because I will be coming home a lot we really don't live that far from here.'' Doula tells her

''well you don't have a car here kido how are you gonna get back?'' Lorelai asks her

''the bus or train that goes from New Haven to Woodbridge and one of you guys can pick me up.'' Doula tells her

''oh well yea that's a very smart idea kido.'' Lorelai says

''I didn't even think of that.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea well you taught me everything I know.'' Doula says getting stuff unpacked and done

Lorelai just smiles.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on they finish up Doula's dorm and are getting ready to leave.

''okay kido so, this is it.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea this is really it.'' Doula says

''so learn a lot of stuff.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'll try.'' Doula tells her

''you'll be a frequent visitor?''

''I'll be a frequent visitor.'' Doula tells her

''you can use the washer and the dryer.'' Lorelai tells her

''I don't need any inducement.'' Doula tells her

''Good.'' Lorelai says

''But don't you get rid of that washer and dryer.'' Doula tells her

''I won't. Ciao, baby.'' Lorelai tells her

''Bye, Auntie bye,Uncle Luke.'' Doula says

''bye Doula have fun.'' he says

Lorelai and Luke hug and kiss Doula goodbye and leave together out of Doula's dorm and finally get to the parking lot hand in hand and Lorelai wipes her eye quick.

''hey sweetie you okay, are you crying?'' he asks her

''what No!'' Lorelai tells him

''uh huh.'' he says

they get to the suv and they get in.

''I just miss her already and I wasn't crying.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and starts up the suv

they start heading out of the parking lot of Yale and back to Stars stays quite most of the ride back home to Stars Hollow and just looking out the window and keeps wiping the side of her eye.

When they get back to Stars Hollow Lorelai gasps.

''what?'' he questions her

''Rory's here!'' Lorelai says

''she is?'' he questions her

''yea that's her car in front of us.'' she tells him

''why is she home?'' he asks her

''I don't know come on.'' she tells him getting out of the suv and starts heading up to the diner door

Luke follows her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory turns around on her stool at the counter when Lorelai and Luke walk in and swallows her coffee.

''Mom,Luke hey!'' Rory says

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''Hi Rory!'' Luke says coming up to the counter with Lorelai

Luke goes behind the counter and Lorelai kisses her head and sits next to her.

''where ya been?'' Rory asks her

''oh moving Doula into her dorm at Yale and made sure she got unpacked and all set for her first night there.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh right how she is?'' Rory asks her

''she's great!'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's great.'' Rory says

''yea it is.'' Lorelai says

''she's gonna have a great time at Yale she'll make a ton of new friends and have a ton of new memories she will always remember forever.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''can I get started on your burger's?'' he asks them

''yes please.'' Lorelai tells him

''actucally can you make me a grill cheese please Luke?'' Rory asks him

''oh um yea sure of course.'' he tells her

''grilled cheese?'' Lorelai questions her

''are you feeling alright hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I just want something different.'' Rory tells her

''I've been craving a good grilled cheese forever.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai just looks at her awkwardly.

''what?'' Rory questions her

''nothing.'' Lorelai says

''I'm really fine Mom I swear.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at Yale Doula is still unpacking things from her boxes and bags with her door open when 2 girls stop at her door.

''hey I'm Katlyn.'' the girl introduces herself

''Doula.'' she tells them

''and this is Sara.'' Katelyn introduces her

''Hi.'' Sara says

''Hi.'' Doula says back

''we're going to be floor mates if you need anything.'' Katelyn tells Doula

''oh okay cool.'' Doula says

''so um hey there's sort of this welcome to Yale party tonight in one of the other girl's dorm's over in the other side of campus come?'' Katlyn asks her

''oh I don't know maybe I'll think about it.'' Doula tells them

''I just don't know if I'm going to be too tired to go to a party tonight.'' Doula tells them

''you have to come pleaseeee it will be fun?'' Katlyn asks her

''I'll think about it.'' Doula tells them

''okay well we still have to go and do a few things and run some errands so we'll be back.' Katlyn tells her

''okay.'' Doula says and continues to unpack after the girls leave and smiles at herself starting to make new friends

Doula's roommate comes up to the room with a bunch of her stuff.

''Doula!'' the girl says excitedly

''oh hey Jenna

Jenna hugs her tight ''how are you?'' she asks Doula ask excitedly

''I'm good.'' Doula tells her

''that's good!'' Jenna says

''that's your bed right there.'' Doula tells her and points

''okay cool.'' Jenna says and drops her stuff down

''hello?'' Jenna's mom says from the door

''oh hey Mom just bring it in here and drop it on the bed.'' Jenna tells her mom

''okay I'm gonna go back down and help your father bring the rest of your stuff up Hi Doula.'' her Mom tells her and says to Doula

''okay.'' Jenna says

''hi.'' Doula says folding clothes on heralready made bed

Jenna's mom leaves the room to go and help her husband with the rest of Jenna's stuff.

''so are you excited to finally be here?'' Jenna asks her excitedly

''oh um yea I guess.'' Doula says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''you okay?'' Jenna asks her

''yea yea I'm fine.'' Doula tells her

''I was just actucally thinking of running down to the smoothie place on campus and get a smoothie or something.'' Doula tells her

''isn't that like in the gym or right outside it or something?'' Jenna asks her

''yea I think so.'' Doula tells her

Doula stops unpacking ''okay I think I'm gonna go and get that smothie now.'' she tells Jenna getting money out of her wallet

''can I get you anything?'' Doula asks her

''oh yea I guess a chocolate peanut butter banana smoothie please.'' Jenna tells her

''okay I'll be right back

''okay.'' Jenna says

Doula starts towalk out the door.

''Doulas wait!'' Jenna days

Doula turns around ''yea?'' she questions

''you're going alone?'' Jenna asks her

''um yea.'' Doula says

'' didn't they tell us never go anywhere alone?'' Jenna asks her

''that's just at night but I'll be fine I'll just be right back.'' Doula tells her

''okay.'' Jenna says and continues hanging her clothes in her tiny closet

Doula leaves thier room and leaves thier dorm bulding to go and get thier smoothies over at the gym and wellness center and brings them back to the room.

''here.'' Doula says and puts Jenna's down on her desk

''thanks.'' Jenna says

''welcome.'' Doula says and sits on her bed sipping hers

''what did you get?'' Jenna asks her

''same thing.'' Doula tells her

''cool.'' Jena says 


End file.
